<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beginning of Hopes Demise by SpankinHotDudes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676487">The beginning of Hopes Demise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes'>SpankinHotDudes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down to Despair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much one man can take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down to Despair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beginning of Hopes Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/gifts">locusdesperatus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s going to do it this time.</p><p>He’s not going to think of the consequences this time. The people who may miss him. They will get over it, he knew. Sherry no longer needed his protection as if he could protect her seeing as he royally failed in that department. Sherry must not want to see him after what had happened to her. He was also pretty sure Claire would beat the shit out of him if she saw him. Plus now she hated his guts.</p><p>No more depression.</p><p>No more pain.</p><p>No more betrayal.</p><p>Just going into the wistful void of nothingness. Leaving this world behind is all he wants now. He can’t take it anymore. Everything hurts now. After New York and then the constant sexual abuse he faced from the DSO on the daily.</p><p>The way their dirty, non-calloused hands grabbed on to his hair to pull it. These people in charge of him never saw a lick of the fight he had to do. Forcing their cocks into his mouth with not a single care of how he felt. Their cum coming down his throat. The taste was bitter and sour. He hated it so much.</p><p>How they would rush to take off his pants and shirt not caring if it ripped. They regularly used a knife to just cut them off him leaving lines of cuts that would then run crimson on his back. The dirty names they would call him with vitriol. Sneers painting their lips as they uttered such words.</p><p>Slut<br/>
Cumdumpster<br/>
Whore<br/>
Fuck meat<br/>
Bimbo</p><p>The word that hurt the most though was…<br/>
Officer</p><p>That word especially stung since that week he had been raped by a cop,</p><p>Someone must have said these words to the men he worked with. Some of the higher up’s that must have had some vendetta against him. For what Leon does not know. All he knows is that the DSO men were given this information to hurt him.</p><p>It was all culminating into the demise of his fragile sanity. It all shattered on this day though when he found out the news of what had happened to Sherry. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Leon rushed to the hospital when he had gotten a call from Hunnigan about Sherry being in the hospital. She quickly told Leon the address, before she could finish talking Leon quickly hung up and booked a flight to see his daughter. </p><p>When he got there he exhaled out of relief seeing her alive. Then though he started surveying her body. She was alive, but what happened to her was just as devastating. </p><p>They raped her, amputated one of her right arms and left leg, her left eye mutilated causing the medics to remove it now Sherry being half blind. A ugly scar was slashed along her face where her left eye was once there. The answer of who did this to her was answered right on her chest. </p><p>Branded onto her skin is the symbol of Los Illuminados.</p><p>When Leon looked at her resting he immediately started to vomit as his eyes drank all the details in. Nurses tried stedy him, but he just shaked them off violently as he made a beeline out of the door and swiftly left the hospital in tears, vomiting still coating his chin and clothes.</p><p>Later on as he called a cab to the hotel he was staying at, quickly leaving the car while hastily handing the man a fifty he honestly didn’t care about the money at this point. He didn’t care about anything at this moment. His heart sank into despair when he got to the hotel. A woman working at the front desk hummed in annoyance as she saw Leon the state he was in. </p><p>She probably thought he was just drunk and had to smell the vomit emanating from Leon along with the general unwashed scent of someone who hadn’t showered in a week. Leon didn’t really take care of himself anymore.</p><p>As Leon got in the elevator he stumbled out trying his best not to have a breakdown in the middle of the hotel hallway. He forced his body to obey him as he shakely walked to his room. He stumbled with the card key awhile, but in the end was able to open the room.</p><p>He rushed towards the bathroom to vomit some more. Most of it was liquid since he hadn’t eaten the last two days. He got up from the toilet only to trip and hit his jaw on the hard ceramic top lid that was covering the toilet next to the handle. Blood started filling his mouth causing Leon to cough profusely. More tears ran down his face. He kept crying all the way as he shoved his bed on the hotel bed not caring if he dirtyrd it.</p><p>The sound of his phone filled the room. He really didn’t want to answer his cell, but it must have been important if these assholes were calling him. He fished the phone out of his pocket to see the call is Claire. Leon felt his whole body freeze up in fear and dread when he saw that the caller was her.</p><p>He hesitantly pressed the call button only to hear Claire start screaming at him.</p><p>“I thought you had stomped these basterds! They fucking hurt Sherry, becuase you fucking didn’t do a good job! Did you see her, Leon, how much they hurt her?! Did the DSO even tell you anything about this? Or are you so unimportant to them that they feel the need to tell you. Bet you were being too much of a whore for them to tell you. Sherry has told me the stories of how she saw them using you. Fucking disgusting! If I ever see you again I’ll make sure to break your nose in, goodbye!” with that she hung up leaving Leon all to himself.</p><p>With that Leon decided what to do</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>This was how he found himself on top of an abandoned building. He heard that there would soon be construction so people would come here soon and start working. </p><p>The height he was at would be sure to kill him.</p><p>It would end everything there would be no way he would survive this.</p><p>With that he took a step towards the end of the building. He looked down at the hard concrete staring back at him. </p><p>He closed his eyes and let himself fall head first to his demise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't over dear, Leon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>